


you reposted in the wrong groupchat

by seokspice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokspice/pseuds/seokspice
Summary: >hajimeme: it is THREE IN THE MORNING TOORU>oikawuspoppinjimbo: iT Is tHrEe iN tHe morNinG TooRU>hajimeme: bye>oikawuspoppinjimbo: NO WAIT IM SORRY IWACHAN





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s dead week and I’m slowly unraveling so I decided to write some HQ crack. 
> 
> But be warned, I literally only ever write angst so this probably sucks. I don’t have a beta to tell me if this is actually funny or not so I’ve just dived right into it.
> 
> Plus I was pretty delirious when I wrote most of this.

**oikawuspoppinjimbo** _added_ **hajimeme** _to the conversation_

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** _named the conversation_ “you reposted in the wrong group chat”

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : Iwa-chan

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : hey Iwa-chan

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : I’m gonna keep spamming you until you respond

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : I

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : W

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : A

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : C

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : H

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : A

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : A

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : A

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : A

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : A

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : A

  
> **hajimeme** : it is THREE IN THE MORNING TOORU

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : iT Is tHrEe iN tHe morNinG TooRU

  
> **hajimeme** : bye

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : NO WAIT IM SORRY IWACHAN

  
> **hajimeme** : nope. I don’t care. I’m kicking your ass the next time I see you.

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : IWACHAN PLEASEEE

  
> **hajimeme** : good NIGHT shittykawa

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : XC

 

* * *

 

> **homeboikutosgonnaget** : hey. so...atlantis is lost right? like it’s not real?

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : bruh. of course atlantis is real. and it’s not lost it’s in the bermuda triangle. duh.

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : yeah bo atlantis isn’t actually lost. that’s just what the government WANTS you to think

  
> **kohzoommeh** : oh here we go

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : hush son! watch as your genius father spreads his vast knowledge.

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : um??

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : IM kenma’s father???

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : says who?

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : says Maury. so we can fIGHT

  
> **kohzoomeh** : first of all...neither of you are my father

  
> **kohzoomeh** : second of all, you’ve NEVER been on Maury Kuro

  
> **kohzoomeh** : And third of all, if you guys were my parents I would have run away a LONG time ago

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : KENMA

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : KENMA KOZUME APOLOGIZE TO US RIGHT NOW THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR FATHERS

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : WE RAISED YOU :'c

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : apologize for making your father cry! >:(

  
> **kohzoomeh** : weren’t you guys just fighting because-

  
> **kohzoomeh** : nvm. this is going nowhere. I’m leaving.

  
> **kurooshitwaddup** : reflect on your actions while you’re at it

  
> **kohzoomeh** : fat chance

 

* * *

 

> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : so is atlantis lost or not?? is it real???

  
> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : guys fr I need to know bc I just watched atlantis for the first time and I’m shook

  
> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : I mean they wouldn’t make a movie out of it if it wasn’t real right?

  
> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : RIGHT?!

 

* * *

 

> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : your mcm has been surviving off of lemonade and spaghetti noodles for four weeks now

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : it’s me. I’m your mcm

  
> **kohzoomeh** : sorry to break it to you but you’re nobody’s mcm.

  
> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : except for iwaizumi maybe

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : except for iwaizumi maybe

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : JINX

  
> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : JINX!!!

  
> **hajimeme** : negative

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : I hate every one of you

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : you’re all dead to me. I mean it.

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** _changed the conversation to_ “is this the slytherin common room? bc there sure are a lot of SNAKES in here”

  
> **kohzoomeh** : you’re not my father anymore.

  
> **kohzoomeh** : I refuse to be a part of a household that SLANDERS the slytherin name

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : whatever man. Gryffindor is where it’s at

  
> **kohzoomeh** : shut up weeb

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : um you’re also a weeb kenma

  
> **kohzoomeh** : fuck off

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : And that’s no way to talk to your father. apologize

  
> **kohzoomeh** : make me

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : ok. I’m gonna sneak into your room later and destroy ALL of your video games

  
> **kohzoomeh** : you wouldn’t

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : I would

  
> **kohzoomeh** : kuro

  
> **kohzoomeh** : KURO

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : apologize

  
> **kohzoomeh** : IM SORRY

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : good. Now tell daddy you love him.

  
> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : this is gettin a little to weird for me

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimb** : same...

  
> **hajimeme** : I cant stand this group

 

* * *

 

  
> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : this guy from university decorated his cast with christmas lights and now I kinda wanna go break my leg so I can do the same.

 

* * *

 

> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : I’m gonna join a fraternity

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : cool but why

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : bc I’m TIRED of consuming only lemon juice and dry pasta

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : which you would have known if you had payed attention to me when I told you this last week

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : you guys suck btw. you’re always mean to me.

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : oikawa you’re literally Satan wearing a normal person’s body

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : ...

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : true

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : that’s what I thought

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : ah~ I’m so excited for this fraternity thing!

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : call me Britney from now on

  
> **kurroohshitwaddup** : ???

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : my milkshake is gonna bring all the boys to the yard and I won’t have to lift a finger. I’ll be the local Britney Spears on campus

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : you’re evil

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : survival of the fittest

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** _changed the conversation to_ “it’s Britney bitch”

 

* * *

 

> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : guys I just saw moth man!!!

> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : gUYS

 

* * *

 

> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : guys I quit the fraternity

> **kuroohshitwaddup** : wow big surprise

  
> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : really? It’s only been a day man

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : shUT UP XC

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : what happened you damn baby

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : ...

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : well?

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : they made go through all this initiation crap! >:(

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : well duh

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : you cant just JOIN dipshit

  
> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : yeah we could have told you that

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : WHY DIDNT YOU?!

  
> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : you didn’t ask

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : you didn’t ask

  
> **kurooshitwaddup** : JINX

  
> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : JINX

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : that’s it

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : I’m done

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : I’m transferring to iwa-chan’s university to live with him and I’m never gonna speak to you guys ever again bc you’re MEAN

  
> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : ok

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : see ya

  
> **kohzoomeh** : iwaizumi is gonna send you right back anyways

  
> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : true

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : yeah hajime would sooner stab himself in both eyes than let you crash at his place

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : what are you guys saying?! He’s my BEST FRIEND

  
> **kohzoomeh** : yeah and it’s bc he’s your best friend that he knows better than to live with you oikawa

  
> **kohzoomeh** : actually it’s probably why he went to a university miles away from you

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : OMG WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : IM GONNA ASK HIM LATER AND PROVE YOU WRONG

  
> **kohzoomeh** : knock yourself out

 

* * *

 

> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : damn kenma that was...

> **kohzoomeh** : payback for the slytherin thing

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : I think bo was looking for something along the lines of cruel but ok

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : also wow...that’s petty as fuck kenma

  
> **kohzoomeh** : you say that as if you haven’t known me for years

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : well yeah of course I know what a little shit you really are but nobody ever believes me when I try to tell them that

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : I guess tooru can vouch for me from now on

  
> **kohzoomeh** : nobody ever believes anything he says unless it’s about volleyball so you have fun trying to prove that

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : fuck

  
> **kohzoomeh** : oh and bo?

  
> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : I WONT TELL ANYONE I SWEAR

  
> **kohzoomeh** : good

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : so evil smh

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : But in all seriousness man...you should probably apologize. You know that’s a touchy subject for him.

  
> **kohzoomeh** : shut up

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : you feel guilty already don’t you?

  
> **kohzoomeh** : no

  
> **kohzoomeh** : yes

  
> **kohzoomeh** : But if anything I did him a favor bc now he’s gonna confront iwaizumi and they’re finally gonna profess their love for each other.

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : whatever helps you sleep at night

 

* * *

 

> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : IWA-CHAN

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : IWA-CHAN PLS RESPOND ITS IMPORTANT

  
> **hajimeme** : geez what

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : ...

  
> **hajimeme** : hey. what’s wrong?

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : am I annoying? Like did you move to get away from me?

  
> **hajimeme** : did I tell you that you were annoying? That I didn’t like you? That I was trying to get away from you?

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : no...

  
> **hajimeme** : then why would you think that dumbass

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : idk

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : anyway um thanks for clearing things up. talk to you later

  
> **hajimeme** : hey! wait a damn minute shittykawa

  
> **hajimeme** : I don’t hate you ok? And I don’t think you’re annoying

  
> **hajimeme** : well...at least not all the time

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : gee thanks

  
> **hajimeme** : ANYWAY what I’m trying to say is I love you

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : thanks iwa-chan I love you too

  
> **hajimeme** : not as a friend dumbass

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : what?

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : OH

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : REALLY?!

  
> **hajimeme** : yes really

  
> **hajimeme** : I’m not asking you to like me back or anything like that. I understand if this makes things awkward and you don’t want to talk to me anymore.

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : ASDFGHJKL SHUT UP IDIOT I LOVE YOU NOT JUST AS A FRIEND TOO

  
> **hajimeme** : oh

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : come visit me?? And tell me in person???

  
> **hajimeme** : it’s a promise

 

* * *

 

> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : THANK YOU KENMA

  
> **kohzoomeh** : you’re welcome

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : also you have zero chill. you should probably see someone about that

  
> **kohzoomeh** : I’ll keep that in mind

  
> **kohzoomeh** : not

 

* * *

 

> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : guys

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : guyyys

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : can you all like, send me some food or something?

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : or even better, send me some money

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : oh?

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : what’s this?

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : if I recall correctly you said you were going to move away and never speak to us again

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : mmm...really? Did I say that? I don’t think I did

  
> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : you did

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : you know what

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : I expected this kind of treachery from kuro but not you bokuto

  
> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : sorry

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : dont apologize to the enemy bo

  
> **honeboikutosgonnagetit** : sorry

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : But in all seriousness man

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : id send you some money if me and kenma weren’t so damn broke as well

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : we cant even afford toilet paper. just last week I had to wipe with a SOCK

  
> **kohzoomeh** : it was my sock

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : I’m sorry

  
> **kohzoomeh** : are you tho?

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : not really. I did what I had to.

  
**kohzoomeh** _changed the conversation to_ “here lays the body of kuroo tetsurou bc he’s dead to me”

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : drama queen

  
> **kohzoomeh** : you’re sleeping in the hallway tonight

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : NO WAIT SON

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : DADDYS SORRY HE DIDNT MEAN IT

  
> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : aaand I’m leaving

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : ditto

 

* * *

 

> **hajimeme** : are you dumbasses ever gonna remove me from this group chat?

  
> **kohzoomeh** : nope

  
> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : nuh uh

  
> **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : never

  
> **kuroohshitwaddup** : sorry man we’ll still be a pain in your ass even from a thousand miles away

  
> **hajimeme** : fuck my life


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hajimeme** : what about the time you asked him if he believed in aliens?
> 
>  
> 
>  **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : it was a harmless question! I was curious!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaayeeeee look at me actually updating n shit
> 
> Btw there’s some sexual talk that goes on (eating ass, daddy kink, etc) so don’t read if it’s not your thing
> 
> But of course it’s all in good fun

**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : how do I file a complaint about my professor?

  
**hajimeme** : uh why???

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : bc!!! He’s so mean!!!

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : I asked him a GENUINE QUESTION and he just

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : WALKED OUT

  
**hajimeme** :define genuine oikawa...

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** :...why does it matter

  
**hajimeme** : just answer the question tooru

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : I

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : askedhimwhatstheoppositeofspace

  
**hajimeme** : why are you like this

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : JUST TELL ME HOW TO FILE A COMPLAINT

  
**hajimeme** : you might not have to

  
**hajimeme** : that poor geezer probably quit

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : WHAT!?

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : DONT SAY THAT IWACHAN

  
**hajimeme** : well look who’s feeling guilty

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : XC

* * *

 

 **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : guys I need help

  
**kuroohshitwaddup** : no

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE

  
**kuroohshitwaddup** :...fine. What’s up?

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : how do I file a report if a professor is being...

  
**kuroohshitwaddup** : you’re trying to find a better way to say ‘mean’ aren’t you?

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : NO!!!!

  
**kuroohshitwaddup** : lmaoo is your professor being a big meanie oikawa?

  
**kohzoomeh** : wow you’re an actual child oikawa

  
**kuroohshitwaddup** : how are you still in college

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : STOP BULLYING ME!! IM BEING SERIOUS!!!

  
**kohzoomeh** : oh look, he’s throwing a tantrum

  
**kuroohshitwaddup** : how much you wanna bet he just stomped his foot?

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : I DID NOT!!!!

  
**kuroohshitwaddup** : he totally did

  
**kohzoomeh** : lmao

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : OMG I FUCKIN HATE YOU GUYS

* * *

 

 **oikawuspoppinjimbo** : please

  
**hajimeme** : no

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : IWA-CHAN PLEASE!!!

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : HELP ME FILE A COMPLAINT OR AT LEAST DROP THIS CLASS

  
**hajimeme** : just take the damn class tooru

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : BUT I DONT WANNA! THE PROF IS HORRIBLE!! XC

  
**hajimeme** : oikawa I think you’re just annoying and the guy doesn’t like you

  
**hajimeme** : I mean, come on, you constantly disrupt lecture w stupid questions

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : I dO nOt

  
**hajimeme** : oh? Shall I provide examples?

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : go ahead but there ARENT ANY

  
**hajimeme** : what about the time you asked him if he believed in aliens?

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : it was a harmless question! I was curious!

  
**hajimeme** : or the time you rearranged everything on his desk so that it was upside down?

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : I

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : I was bored! He made me wait a really long time in his office!!

  
**hajimeme** : OR the time you gave a long speech about how he was the best teacher you’ve ever had but then screamed SIKE! at the end??

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : but it’s TRUE

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : HES SUPER BAD AT TEACHING

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : AND ALL HE HAS TO DO IS STAND UP AND SPEAK

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : HOW DO YOU MESS THAT UP

  
**hajimeme** : oh and let’s not forget the time there was a class discussion and you ranted for 40 minutes why the ‘upside down’ from _Stranger_ _Things_ was real

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : and I still stand by that!!!

  
**hajimeme** : you’re taking the class or else I’m not visiting in the spring AND I’m telling your mom

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : IWACHAN THATS LOW

  
**hajimeme** : try me

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : MOM WOULDNT BELIEVE YOU ANYWAY

  
**hajimeme** : wanna bet? You know she loves me

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : YOU SUCK

  
**hajimeme** : what was that..?

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : UM

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : I SAID LETS FUCK

  
**hajimeme** : sure

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : what

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : really?????

  
**hajimeme** : yeah. Why not?

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : can you...do that thing w your tongue like you did last time?

  
**homeboikutosgonnagetit** : UM

  
**homeboikutosgonnagetit** : WRONG CHAT GUYS

  
**hamjimeme** : fuck my fucking life

  
**kohzoomeh** : lol rekt

  
**kuroohshitwaddup** : MY EYES

  
**kuroohshitwaddup** : MY PURE BEAUTIFUL EYES

  
**kohzoomeh** : oh please

  
**kuroohshitwaddup** : GASP

  
**kuroohshitwaddup** : ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY IM NOT A HOLY CHILD OF GOD KENMA

  
**kohzoomeh** : you literally have the biggest, filthiest daddy kink

  
**kuroohshitwaddup** : WHAT?!

  
**hajimeme** : not surprised

  
**kurooshitwaddup** : BO!!! TELL THEM I DONT HAVE A DADDY KINK

  
**homeboikutosgonnagetit** : nah bro...

  
**homeboikutosgonnagetit** : you do

  
**kuroohshitwaddup** : HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS

  
**homeboikutosgonnagetit** : sorry kuroo

  
**kohzoomeh** : he asks me to call him daddy in PUBLIC

  
**kuroohshitwaddup** : HOW COULD YOU EXPOSE ME LIKE THIS KENMA

  
**kohzoomeh** : shouldn’t have eaten the last of my shrimp flavored ramen

  
**kuroohshitwaddup** : YOURE STILL MAD ABOUT THAT!!?

  
**kohzoomeh** : and you’ll still be sleeping on the floor

  
**kuroohshitwaddup** : KENMA

  
**homeboikutosgonnagetit** : um...I think we broke hajime and tooru

  
**kohzoomeh** : oh shit I forgot

  
**kohzoomeh** : you guys still alive?

  
**homeboikutosgonnagetit** : kuroo’s not

  
**kohzoomeh** : lmaooooooo

  
**kohzoomeh** : good one bo

  
**homeboikutosgonnagetit** : thanks. I tr

* * *

 

 **hajimeme** : oi

  
**hajimeme** : shittykawa

  
**hajimeme** : my tongue isn’t getting anywhere near your ass unless you take that class

  
**oikawuspoppinjimbo** : IWACHAN XC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroken finally confirmed lmao  
> And as always, oikawa’s friends are too savage for their own good
> 
> More fun facts: everything that hajime is accusing oikawa of ACTUALLY happened but instead of tooru it was some classmates from my advanced physics class  
> Except for the Stranger Things thing, that was me gushing about the show for 40 min in class


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >homeboikutosgonnagetit: WHICH ONE OF YOU TRAITORS TOLD AKAASHI ABOUT THE BEAN IN MY EAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just popped in to give y’all a quick update
> 
> 11.13.18: ok so a whole section of this chapter didn’t get posted and my dumbass totally didn’t notice when I proofread??? Anyway I fixed it. Also the kudos have absolutely skyrocketed on this fic even with the messed up chapter so like thank y’all? So much??

 > **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : GUYS HELP

 

 

 > **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : NO SRSLY GUYS ITS AN EMERGENCY IM BEGGING YOU

 

 > **kuroohshitwaddup** : bo??? what’s up? are you ok???

 

> **kohzoomeh** : is everything alright?

 

> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : THERES A BEAN STUCK IN MY EAR AND NOW I CANT HEAR NOTHING IS OK

 

> **kohzoomeh** : what in the actual fuck bokuto

 

> **kuroohshitwaddup** : I’m afraid to even ask but...how exactly did you get a bean stuck in your ear bro?

 

> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : OK SO LIKE AKAASHI HAS BEEN SUPER BUSY W MIDTERMS AND HE FINALLY HAD SOME FREE TIME YESTERDAY SO HE SPENT THE NIGHT

 

> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : HE WAS MAKING SEKIHAN FOR LUNCH AND I DECIDED TO PUT TWO OF THE BEANS IN MY EAR FOR YA KNOW SCIENCE

 

> **kohzoomeh** : for science

 

> **kuroohshitwaddup** : why am I not surprised

 

> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : YEAH FOR SCIENCE AND ONE CAME OUT BUT THE OTHER IS STUCK

 

> **kohzoomeh** : have you tried to get it out with idk tweezers or something?

 

> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : YES!!! MY DORMMATE FROM ACROSS THE HALL HAS A KIT SINCE HES IN THE VET PROGRAM BUT HE COULDNT GET IT OUT EITHER

 

> **kuroohshitwaddup** : what about kaashi??? has he tried anything?

 

> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : UM

 

> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : I HAVENT TOLD HIM???

 

> **kuroohshitwaddup** : BO

 

> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : WHAT

 

> **kuroohshitwaddup** : you need to tell him idiot!!!

 

> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : I CANT XC

 

> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : HES ALREADY STRESSED ENOUGH AS IT IS

 

> **kohzoomeh** : alright you guys need to calm  down 

 

> **kohzoomeh** : bo how are you feeling? are you in pain??

 

> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : no I feel ok but

 

> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : everything sounds muffled in one ear

 

> **kuroohshitwaddup** : you need to go see an ENT buddy

 

> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : can one of you guys come with me? pls??

 

> **kuroohshitwaddup** : we cant. we’ve got midterms too. sorry bro. 

* * *

> **kohzoomeh** : kaashi I need to ask you something

 

> **akaashi** : sure thing. what is it?

 

> **kohzoomeh** : do you think you can spare some time to take bo to see an ENT tomorrow?

 

> **akaashi** : an ENT? what’s wrong?? is he ok???

 

> **kohzoomeh** : yeah he’s fine. he just...got a fucking bean stuck in his ear.

 

> **akaashi** : good god

 

> **akaashi** : that damn idiot

 

> **akaashi** : how long has he had this bean stuck in his ear?

 

> **kohzoomeh** : since you spent the night apparently

 

> **akaashi** : and he didn’t say anything to me?!

 

> **kohzoomeh** : yup

 

> **akaashi** : ...

 

> **akaashi** : ok. I’ll take him tomorrow. thanks for keeping me informed kenma

 

> **kohzoomeh** : no prob

* * *

 

> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : WHICH ONE OF YOU TRAITORS TOLD AKAASHI ABOUT THE BEAN IN MY EAR

 

* * *

 > **akaashi** : bo

 

 

> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : yeah..?

  

> **akaashi** : next time something like this happens please just tell me

  

> **akaashi** : thank god it was nothing serious 

  

> **akaashi** : but that doesn’t mean it didn’t worry me to have to hear it from kenma and not you

 

> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : I just didn’t wanna stress you out. I know you’ve had your hands full with midterms

  

> **akaashi** : I know you didn’t 

 

> **akaashi** : you thoughtful idiot 

 

> **akaashi** : but seriously. never do shit like that again

  

> **homeboikutosgonnagetit** : sorry. I love you

 

> **akaashi** : it’s ok. I love you too kotaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so stupid sksksk
> 
>  
> 
> Just in case anyone was wondering:
> 
> -Kuro and Kenma attend university together  
> -Bo attends a different university nearby  
> -Oikawa’s university is in another prefecture  
> -And Iwaizumi goes to a university 11 hours away from oikawa’s by car and 1 hour by flight

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: some of this fic is based off of real conversations
> 
> another fun fact: there will probably be more of this fic in the future. maybe. possibly.


End file.
